Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 7
| StoryTitle1 = Troubled Mind, Part One: Right-Hand Man | Writer1_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler1_1 = Humberto Ramos | Inker1_1 = Victor Olazaba | Colourist1_1 = Edgar Delgado | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Stephen Wacker | Synopsis1 = The story starts with Norah Winters interviewing Dr. Elias Wirtham (the vigilante known as Cardiac) who announces the opening of the H.E.A.R.T. Clinic, located on the former location of the F.E.A.S.T. Center (which was the headquarters of criminal mastermind Mister Negative), but after the interview it is revealed that Cardiac is planning to use the base to develop new medical technology and save countless of lives, but is warned that one of the patients being attended is in need of a neural device in extreme urgence. Meanwhile, Peter tries to regain the control of his body while Otto sleeps, managing to use his right arm, attempting to write something but it's not yet a perfect writing and to top of that, the Patrol App alerts Otto. Peter let's go of Otto's arm just in time after he wakes up, ready to jump into action as Spider-Man. Otto arrives to "The Boneyard", a Police impound for lots of superhuman items where Cardiac is attacking, searching for a determined item. While he stuns the guards in order to procure the device. Peter tries to warn Otto that Cardiac is not a bad guy and avoid another of his brutal assaults but since whatever he says still can't reach Otto, he just watches as Otto leads a strategy with the policemen and then jumps to attack Cardiac. Otto warns Cardiac to stop or face the consequences but before he finishes his count, Peter screams at him to stop, making Otto finally listen to that voice, distracting him long enough for Cardiac to regain the upper hand. Otto managed to dodge the attacks but in the middle of the fight, Cardiac finds the device in question, but before he can escape, Otto snatches it from his hands, discovering that it's a Neurolitic Scanner, the device Otto invented to develop his mind link to his tentacles. Furious that Cardiac was planning to steal one of his devices and tarnish his legacy, Otto goes for another brutal assault but once again, Peter manages to stop Otto before he makes major damage, allowing Cardiac to pull another blast and escape with the device, not before being snatched by one of the old Spider-Tracers. After the attack, Otto screams at the policemen for the failed job. Returning to his lab at Horizon, Otto works for the next move against Cardiac, but he receives an alert from the Avengers, but once he arrives, he discovers that it's not an emergency but an intervention. The team confronts Otto for his brutal treatment of the criminals he faced, including the death of Massacre by his hand , accusing him of not acting properly. Otto brushes off their warnings but Captain America tells Otto that he must comply to their warnings and get a series of exams if he wants to remain as a member of the Avengers, making Peter glad that finally his teammates have realized this is not the Spider-Man they know. Otto gets angry and tries to leave but Cap once again warns Otto, forcing him to attack Cap, making the rest of the team ready for attack. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Villains: * Other Characters: * * ** ** * * * * * * Locations: * ** ** ** Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = "Troubled Mind" Part 1 • An Avenger no more? • With the public at large realizing this is no longer a "Friendly Neighborhood" Spider-Man, and in light of his actions in recent events, will the Avengers kick Spidey off the team? Plus the return of Cardiac! • And a new development for a Spider-Man who hasn't been seen for some time. And by time, we mean centuries. • The lead up to the Spider-Event of the Summer STARTS HERE! | Notes = * Cardiac was last seen in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included